The Unexpected Events
by AnimeAngel1300
Summary: When Athrun is shot down and his mobile suit explodes, how will Cagalli coop with the loss. Please review.


Athrun Cagalli fanfic

_Dang, he's fast. _Cagalli narrowly missed the enemy mobile suits attack. She cursed under her breath as she took a hit to the arm of her suit. Kira's voice came on through the speaker.

"Cagalli, you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, but I can't shake this guy." Cagalli replied jumping out of the way of another attack. She swung around and counter attacked by shooting the enemy with her gun. The laser from her gun hit the target directly. The enemy mobile suit only came a few feet closer before it blow up.

"Yes, I got him." Cagalli said aloud, relived to have her aggressor down.

"Good, but stay focused Cagalli." came Athrun's voice through the speaker of Cagalli's mobile suit. "I can't risk losing yo-"Athrun's voice froze. Cagalli understood perfectly what he wanted to say but knew he couldn't, not on the battle field. "We can't risk losing anyone..." Athrun said with a little too much emphasis on the words, we and anyone.

"Understood, you stay focused to, okay?" Cagalli said hoping he could tell how worried she was for him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

_You better be..._ Cagalli thought to herself. She moved her mobile suit along the path before her. So far she hadn't come across anymore enemies. Everything seemed quite... too quite. Cagalli looked down at the virtual map in front of her. She was headed toward where Athrun and Kira where fighting. She sped up her pace moving quicker hoping to get there in time to help.

As Cagalli turned the corner she could see the lights from the laser gun off the mobile suits. Cagalli got closer and could now see Athrun and Kira's gundams. She could also see that the two of them had been having more trouble than they had been letting on. Cagalli rushed in and shot a few enemies on her way to her brother and fiancé.

Ten enemy mobile suits surrounded Cagalli as she tried to make her way to Athrun. She began to fight with them and managed to shot down half before she saw something that changed her life forever. Athrun's mobile suit hit dead center, fell.

Cagalli first froze in shock. Then in a mad rage she wiped through the last five mobile suits and ran over to Athrun. She opened the cockpit and jump out of her mobile suit. She rushed to where Athrun lay in his gundam. The extent of the damage to the mobile suit made it hard to tell how bad Athrun's injuries where.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed making her way to him. "Athrun talk to me please!"

"C-Cagalli..." Athrun said weakly.

_No I can't lose him...not like this._ Tears flooded Cagalli's eyes. She had finally reached Athrun. She removed his helmet and held his head up. "Athrun?" Cagalli squeaked out. Her voice was cracking from her sorrow. The tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Cagalli...I'm sorry..." Athrun said and closed his eyes.

"Athrun, you can't die...DON'T DIE! Remember what I said to you?"

"The hardest battle is to...keep...living."

"That's right, Athrun."

"I'm sorry Cagalli... I guess... it was just a little too hard..."

"No...Athrun, NO!"

"I love you Cagalli..." with that Athrun closed his eyes for the last time.

"Athrun...ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed in pain. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she cradled Athrun's limp body and held him close to her.

"Cagalli!" Kira came to her. He saw Athrun and tears came too his eyes as well. "Cagalli..." Kira put his arms around his sister. Then a light began to flash within Athrun's mobile suit.

"Cagalli, we have to go, now." Kira grabbed his sister and began to run.

"No, Kira, not without Athrun!"

"Cagalli we have to go!"

"NOOOO!" Kira pulled his sister away and ran to his mobile suit. He picked her up and bored. As they flew away they heard and saw the light from Athrun's mobile suit destructing. Cagalli couldn't contain it anymore. She wept long and hard. Kira held his sister trying to comfort her even though he knew it was in vain.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the day Cagalli lost Athrun. She had never been the same. Her smile never returned and her laughter never heard. She had gone into a state of depression shortly after Athrun's death. Kira had been worried sick over her, trying everything to get her to eat, drink, even talk to him or anyone. Eventually he had gotten through to her after two long months, and even though she never smiled or laugh with Kira anymore he was just happy to have her alive.<p>

Cagalli walked down the cold, lonely hallway. It was winter; in fact it was near Christmas. December 15. Cagalli couldn't help but miss Athrun. She loved celebrating Christmas with him, it was more important to her than Valentine's Day. Athrun was never good at romantic things like Valentine's Day, he was always occurred at that time of year, but Christmas was something that was always perfect... every moment was perfect with Athrun.

Cagalli felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't even try to stop them; she let them fall from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the floor. Cagalli planned to not attend the Christmas party this year it was too painful. Kira would have Lacus with him and they would be spending time together, they wouldn't want a poor, depressed Cagalli around.

"Cagalli, you okay?" Kira walked up to his sister, he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Kira." Cagalli said not making even a small attempt to wipe away her tears. "Kira, I can't go to the party...it has too many memories." Cagalli stated.

"Cagalli, you didn't go last year. I really think you should come this year." Kira said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Kira..."

"Please Cagalli. Lacus has been wanting to see you. She's worried about you. Come on Cagalli." Kira pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go...but I'm not going to stay for long." Cagalli gave her brother a hug. "I miss him..."

"Yeah, I miss him too." Kira held his sister while she cried.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party. Cagalli was in her room getting ready for the party. She had put on a sleeveless, navy dress that flared at the bottom; near the top of the dress it had a rose pattern that matched her bracelet and necklace. Cagalli looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't exactly happy with what she saw, but it was better than the other ten dresses she had tried before. She was ready, well as ready as she could be.<p>

Cagalli walked down to the ballroom. Everyone was there chatting and dancing. Cagalli saw Kira and lacus and walked over to where they stood.

"Cagalli, oh I'm so happy to see you." Lacus said giving her friend a hug. Cagalli admired how beautiful lacus looked in her pink, almost salsa like dress.

"Hey lacus, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look lovely as well." Lacus stated.

"Thank you." Cagalli said.

"Oh Cagalli, there is someone here who wants to see you." Kira said grabbing Cagalli's arm and pulling her through the crowd. "Cagalli, this is-"

"Marillia!" Cagalli squealed giving her friend a hug.

"Cagalli, it's so good to see you." Marillia said returning Cagalli's hug. "How've you been?"

"It's been hard, but, Kira helped me through the worst of it."

"I'm glad you're better, oh!" Marillia looked as if she had just been bit.

"What?" Cagalli inquired.

"I almost forgot you have to come with me!" exclaimed Marillia. She grabbed Cagalli's hand and pulled her through and away from the crowd.

"Marillia, where are you taking me?" Cagalli asked.

"I want to give you your gift early." Marillia pulled Cagalli to the gazebo in the garden. "Wait here and close your eyes, and NO peeking."

"alright." Cagalli closed her eyes and wait where she was told. As she stood there she heard some footsteps come close to her. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." The voice that answered her did not belong to Marillia. Cagalli opened her eyes and saw a flash of a face she could never forget before her lips met his in a gentle meaningful kiss. The two broke the kiss and Cagalli saw the one she was hoping she saw.

Standing before Cagalli was Athrun Zala. The man she believed to be dead, and cried over for a year. She couldn't believe her eyes. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You're here...you're actually here." Cagalli smiled and tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I'm so sorry." Athrun pulled Cagalli close to him and held her in a tight hug.

"But how?" Cagalli asked.

"After the fight I saw you and Kira leave the area." Marillia started. "A noticed that Athrun wasn't with you and I moved in. I almost didn't make it myself before Athrun's mobile suit blew. I checked and he was still breathing...but just barely. From there I took care of what I could and got help ASAP." Marillia smiled to Cagalli after her story.

"Marillia...thank you...thank you so much!" Cagalli gave her friend and big hug. Then she turned to her fiancé. "I can't believe it's you..." Cagalli stepped closer to Athrun, then with no warning Cagalli slapped Athrun. Athrun turned back to look at Cagalli with a look of shock on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Cagalli asked sobbing looking up into Athrun's face.

"I couldn't." Athrun stated sadly. "Marillia and I were still in enemy grounds and could get out. If we had used any means of communication they would have known we were there and took us out. The only reason we're here now is because of an undercover agent that was with the enemy party that had found and imprisoned us. He helped Marillia and I escape and got us a ride home." Athrun finished. Cagalli noticed Athrun's cheek had turned a bright pink where she slapped him but she was still too angry to say sorry.

"Don't you EVER do that to me AGAIN!" Cagalli yelled tears flowing down her face. Athrun smiled a small smile and pulled Cagalli into his arms again.

"I promise that it will never happen again." Athrun said. Cagalli looked up at Athrun. Marillia left the two lovers without them noticing.

Athrun and Cagalli stared into each other's eyes for a few more minutes than Athrun bent down and kissed her softly and passionately on her lips. The kiss sent a feeling through Cagalli that no word could describe.


End file.
